DRAGON QUEST X ONLINE Crossover II
Category:Side QuestsCategory:Special EventsCategory:Monstrosity Walkthrough This miniquest does not appear in the quest log. *Talk to one of the slimes in the following areas to participate: Slarin in Southern San d'Oria (K-9) Sludge in Bastok Markets (E-10) Ultra Slime in Windurst Woods (H-11) *Accept teleportation from the slime to be transported to one of the following NPCs: Slabble in East Ronfaure (G-6) Slime Tarou in South Gustaberg (J-7) Sline in East Sarutabaruta (G-11) *Talk to the slime that you are teleported to and choose to get gooed up for a Level Restriction of 1. *You can now "capture" Slimes, She-Slimes, and Metal Slimes by defeating them. *Each Slime type gives a set amount of Slime coins after being captured: Blue (normal) Slimes gives you 1 coin, She-Slimes 2 coins, and Metal Slimes 10 coins. **The Slimes occasionally flee, instantly ending the battle and granting no slime coin. **Stone is the most effective attack against them (except for Metal Slimes; see below), and it is available to any job using /BLM in this event, assuming the spell has been learned. *Metal Slimes occasionally appear when Slimes or She-Slimes are captured. They instantly aggro the character and despawn if they kill him/her. *Metal Slimes are much harder to defeat. **Metal Slimes have very high evasion and defense. They receive only 1 damage per attack, but Critical Hits can deal up to 24 damage. **Metal Slimes are immune to magic, including Dia. However, they have 4 HP and are captured with exactly 4 successful hits. *When you've accumulated a number of coins, return to the slime who "gooed" you up, and choose to return to the starting slime in the city. Monstrosity: Unlock Astoltian Slime (MON) *If you didn't unlock Astoltian Slime (MON) before, talk to the starting slime and purchase the following: **15 slime coins to obtain the Slime Cap **10 slime coins to obtain the Slime Shield **5 slime coins to obtain the Slime Earring *After the cutscene, you receive a Slime Fetish. *Trade it to Suibhne in the Feretory to unlock Astoltian Slime (MON). **Note: The Slime Fetish may also be purchased for 10 slime coins after the acquisition of the Metal Slime Spirit and She-Slime Spirit, as detailed below. Monstrosity: Unlocking She-Slime (MON) and Metal Slime (MON) *Defeat at least one She-Slime and one Metal Slime to unlock additional slime items for purchase. *Purchase the She-Slime Hat, She-Slime Shield, She-Slime Earring, Metal Slime Hat, Metal Slime Shield, and Metal Slime Earring. **You must buy ALL six items (shields cost 30 coins each, caps cost 20 coins each, and earrings cost 15 coins each). *A cutscene plays after you buy three pieces of the same slime. *After buying the sixth piece, you'll receive a final cutscene and both a She-Slime Spirit and a Metal Slime Spirit. **'Be sure you have enough inventory space to receive the item.' *Once acquired, trade these items to Suibhne in the Feretory while in the standard Astoltian Slime (MON) form to unlock the relevant type of slime.